Fairytale
by shooting07star
Summary: It all happened, Once upon a time. RyoxSaku one-shot


FAIRYTALE by shooting07star a.k.a junpei03

A/n:  
Hey. Another short RyoxSaku fic. My 2nd One-shot after TAG.

DISCLAIMER:  
Tennis no Ohjisama DOES NOT belong to me. Nope. Not me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once upon a time, everything they had was perfect.  
She loved him more than anything.  
So did he.  
She gave him everything.  
Love, comfort, affection.  
He let her through his ice barrier, he let himself fall.  
She was his world, his life.  
And for the first time in his life, he felt happy.  
He knew he was happy.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, they had each other.  
Walk to the park, quiet movie nights spent curled up in each others' arms.  
Sweet kisses, warm hugs.  
Hands that fit perfectly together.  
They knew they were meant.  
Every time they gaze at each others eyes, they see forever.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, they had their very first fight.  
A simple misunderstanding.  
The cause: Jealousy.  
They talked it out, listened to each others' side.  
They got through the whole thing.  
They promised never to fight again.  
They kissed, and made up.  
And everything went back to normal.  
Or so they thought.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he thought about leaving her.  
Uncertainty crept through him.  
And he was shaken. Scared, unsure, mad at himself.  
He almost gave in, to his thoughts, to what he think he's feeling.  
She didn't give up, she asked him to be strong.  
He saw her cry, tiny, crystal like water falling from her eyes.  
It was at that moment that he decided.  
For her, he'll try.  
For her, he'll fight.  
He didn't know it.  
But unconsciously, he won.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, she snapped.  
She's fed up. With him, their fights, their misunderstandings, with everything.  
And she let everything out.  
It was one particularly cold night that it happened.  
Hurtful words were said, tears fell freely.  
And they didn't know it, but that night turned everything they had around.  
That night changed them.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, they both changed.  
They turned into the very people they promised they would never become.  
What they had, was out of control.  
And they both know it,  
Still, they ignored it.  
They ignored the very small hole in their jar full of water known as 'Love'.  
They held on.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, she gave up.  
She decided to let go, said there's nothing more she can give.  
She lost herself, she's confused.  
She wanted to find herself, she wanted to be free.  
He was hurt, he was mad as hell.  
He held on to his pride, the only thing he knew he had left.  
All he said was "Okay".

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he gave up his pride.  
She's far more valuable to him, he thought.  
That's why he decided to give it a try, he did the very thing he promised he would never do.  
He went down on his knees, and begged her to give them a try.  
One last try.  
He said "Sorry", he let himself cry.  
"Please don't leave me." He choked out.  
But still, she was undaunted.  
She shook her head.  
She watched the hope die in his eyes.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, she told him to let her go.  
She's no longer coming back, regardless of what he say or do.  
She's giving up, on them, on everything they had.  
She doesn't want him anymore.  
Don't want THEM anymore.  
He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to move on.  
But he didn't have a choice.  
She's happy that she had her freedom back.  
Happy that he's no longer in her life.  
He was devastated.  
He's all alone.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he was lost.  
Felt like he didn't know what to do, where to go.  
He missed her, couldn't get her out of his mind.  
He felt empty, a part of him ripped off.  
He felt pain.  
Still, he held on.  
He couldn't get himself to let her go.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, she pushed him away.  
She hurt him intentionally, thought she was doing him a favor.  
She was impatient, wanted him to move on with his life.  
And so he did.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he stood up on his own.  
He decided to go on with his life.  
To just live and forget everything.  
He still thought of her everyday, not a single moment passes by that he doesn't think of her.  
He still misses her.  
But he kept to himself.  
He moved forward.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, she finally admitted the truth to herself.  
She misses him. So much.  
She finally gave herself the right to remember everything about them.  
The very thing she deprived herself of when she decided to leave him.  
She wanted to see him, she wanted to fix things.  
She can't go on without him.  
She wanted him back.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, their paths crossed again.  
And everything flooded back.  
_'How I missed him.'_, she thought.  
_'It hurts still.'_, he realized.  
She gave him a smile.  
He nodded in return.  
They stared at each other.  
And everything was quiet.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he saw her cry again.  
Because of him.  
He saw her tears stream down her face.  
He wanted to wipe them away.  
But he chose not to.  
She told him she needed him back.  
Wanted 'them' back.  
She hugged him, wanted to hold him close.  
Wanted to feel the familiar warmth.  
One of the thousand things she missed.

~*~*~

Once upon a time, he hesitated.  
Yes, he misses her.  
He knew that he also wanted her back.  
But he's scared.  
He didn't want to go through the whole process again.  
For he knew if he had to, he won't make it out alive anymore.  
He'll break.  
He didn't want to hurt her again.  
Didn't want to get in the way of her self-growth again.

~*~*~

And.

Once upon a time, he did the bravest thing.

Once upon a time,

He walked away.

From her.

From his happiness.

He decided to leave it all behind.

_"This is for the best. I'm sorry."_

O W A R I


End file.
